The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 1. The episode began with Sunset was thinking about what would be like to be a Power Ranger. Apple Bloom: Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Oh, Apple Bloom, What's up? Apple Bloom: It's Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They're back from their one week honeymoon! Sunset Shimmer: Then, Let's go see them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't wait! Outside of Canterlot High, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance arrived from their honeymoon. Shining Armor: Hello, Everyone! We're back! Dean Cadance: Hello! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! (hugged her big brother and sister-in-law) I've missed you guys so much! Shining Armor: We've missed you too, Twily. At the Secret Lab, Nadira brought a baby crib to hide. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Nadira. Nadira: Pinkie Pie, I didn't see you come in. Pinkie Pie: Have you heard about Shining Armor and Dean Cadance? Nadira: Shh, (whispers) Not so loud, Pinkie. Ransik: What's going on here. (notice the baby crib) Nadira, What's that baby crib? Nadira: Now, Daddy. I can explain everything. Ransik: Don't tell me you and Lucas are.. Nadira: No, Daddy. We're not even married yet. Ransik: What is it then? Nadira: (looked left and right) Can you keep a secret? Ransik: Of course. So, Nadira whispers in her father's ear. Ransik: Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby!? Pinkie Pie: It's true, Ransik. Nadira: Just promise not to tell Twilight, Daddy. They want it to surprise her. Ransik: Of course, Nadira. You and Pinkie can count on me. My lips are sealed. Kegler: Ransik! Someone's coming! Ransik: Don't just stand there, You two! Hide the crib! And so, They did hide the crib as Sunset came to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik? Ransik: Hello, Sunset. Thank you for coming. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, I want to talk to you about being a Power Ranger. Ransik: (realizing the day must come) Sunset, Gather the rest of your friends. There's something we all need to talk about. Sunset Shimmer: Right away, Ransik. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: Grrr, It doesn't make any sense, We can't even get rid of those foolish Power Rangers! Tirek: There must be some way to destroy them. Sombra: There is, Tirek. I have resurrected more then one monster. (show them two monstrous figures) Behold, Serrator, King of the Nighlok. And Vexacus, A shark-themed bounty hunter. Chrysalis: Oh my. Serrator: The Nighlok King has returned! Vexacus: What is your bidding, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Well, I have a special job for you two. Tirek: Yeah, So, Listen carefully. (gets hit by Nightmare Moon's staff) Ow! Nightmare Moon: Silence! I give the orders around here, Tirek! Serrator, Vexacus. I want you to destroy the Harmony Power Rangers and I'll see to it You'll have your revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed you. Vexacus: Hmmm, The Harmony Power Rangers, That should be easy enough. Serrator: Yes, Our revenge will soon be at hand. So, The two foes set off into earth. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon sensed a new Element of Harmony glowing for it's new chosen one. Nightmare Moon: (gasped) A new Element of Harmony has been released. Back with Ransik, Twilight and the girls. Ransik: I've called you all here because I have something to show you all. Twilight Sparkle: Really? What is it, Ransik? Ransik: This. (showing them the seventh Element of Harmony as it glows) How could this be? The Element of Wisdom has never shined any light until now. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Now that is awesome. Sunset Shimmer: Why's it still glowing now? Ransik: I think we have found a new chosen one of the new Element of Harmony. Suddenly, There was danger showing in the viewing map. Ransik: It looks like Vexacus and Serrator has returned to cause trouble. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Dean Cadance: Please be careful, Twilight. At the city, Serrator and Vexacus are attacking with their army of Kelzaks and Moogers. Vexacus: (evil laughs), I'd just love the sound of destruction. Serrator: As do I, Vexacus. No one can stop us now. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225